On my own
by VampiireGiirl
Summary: Bella se había enamorado de su vecino con el que nunca tuvo mucho contacto, poco a poco se dará cuenta que las cosas de un día para otro pueden cambiar. Todos humanos.
1. On my own

**Hola!, lo se lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que anduve por aquí; la razón por la que no pude continuar mi historia pasada es por que cambie de laptop y se perdió todos los documentos. **

**volví a escribir por una simple razón: necesito sacar todos mis sentimientos de una manera y creo que esta es la mejor.**

**La mejor manera es usando a mis personajes favoritos :D esta historia es muy especial ya que es personal. Así que espero que les guste :) saludos!**

Diciembre de 2012

Este año fue un tanto difícil para mí, el próximo año cumpliría 20 años y aún no sabía que quería hacer con mi vida, siempre pensaba primero en que les gustaría a mis abuelos, quienes han sido los que me han criado toda mi vida junto con mi tía; pero en realidad nunca pensaba en lo que yo quería.

Todos decían que este año el 21 de diciembre de 2012 el mundo terminaría, la verdad no era algo que me preocupara; al mismo tiempo pensaba, "bueno si el mundo se acaba ¿para qué me meto a estudiar?". Una noche pensé algo: "debería decirle a mi vecino que me gusta, por si acaso acaba el mundo que él lo sepa".

Febrero 2013

Mientras estaba al teléfono con mi amiga Alice, hacia lo mismo de siempre dar vueltas por toda la casa mientras hablaba; Alice era mi amiga desde que teníamos 6 años y ahora con 19 años éramos más unidas que nunca.

-tenemos que salir para el día se san Valentín Bella, ya me canse de estar en mi casa-

-lo sé, yo también quiero salir- decía mientras miraba por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, en ese mismo momento llegaba mi vecino, lo mire bajar de su carro Spark negro y me quede embobada.

-¿Bella?, hola! Te estoy hablando- dijo Alice un tanto molesta por ignorarla

-sí, si perdón, es que vi algo-

-¿así?, ¿que viste?-

-nada importante- intente restarle importancia, mi vecino me atraía pero no era algo fuera del otro mundo.

Abril 2013

Cada vez sentía más presión por meterme a la universidad, quería estudiar Psicología, pero como era una carrera costosa no me decidía del todo.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme a poner estas cortinas?- pregunto mi abuela que se encontraba en la sala

-claro-

Mientras estaba sobre la silla colgando las cortinas vi algo que no sabia que iba a doler tanto, vi que mi vecino llegaba, junto con él estaba una muchacha, no logre verla bien solo observe que era baja, delgada con cabello negro y mi vecino la abrazo mientras los dos entraban a su casa.

Regrese a mi habitación y lo único que pensé fue: "como si yo tuviera una oportunidad". Y trate de no darle importancia.

¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo!, nos habíamos encontrado un par de veces, una noche cuando yo estaba en tercero de prepa el vino a mi casa a ponerme un test, ya que él estudiaba psicología, fueron a lo mucho 15 min y no mostré ningún interés en él. Pero mi familia siempre insistió en que yo le gustaba, pero en realidad nunca le hice tanto caso hasta ahora.

Después de eso hice algo que pensé que llamaría su atención: comencé a maquillarme, la verdad no fue algo del otro mundo solo me delineaba los ojos y ya, pero si se notaba mucho la diferencia.

Junio 2013

-por favor quiero ir- le rogué a mi abuela

-no se Bella, aun no decides que quieres estudiar y tú te quieres ir a los ángeles- mi abuela me miro con desaprobación

-lo sé, pero necesito hacer esto por mí, llevo ahorrando desde hace 4 años- la mire prometiéndole algo- si me dejas ir te prometo que para cuando regrese te diré lo que quiero hacer con mi vida-

Mi abuela suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

La verdad es que nunca había estado alejada de mi familia, solo por una noche para ir a pijamadas, pero estar en otra cuidad nunca; siempre he sido muy dependiente, nunca andaba sola así que este viaje para mi significaba poder independizarme, tal vez no del todo pero era algo que necesitaba hacer por mi misma.

-¡te tengo noticias!- le dije a Alice mientras hablábamos por teléfono- me voy a los ángeles con mi tía-

Ir a los ángeles era mi sueño desde que tenía 9 años y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-¿enserio?, pero me abandonaras-

-jajaja solo por un tiempo, necesito estar lejos para pensar en que quiero hacer con mi vida, además de otra cosa- dije mordiéndome el labio

-está bien Bella necesitas espacio para tomar la mejor decisión, ¿pero qué otra cosa quieres?- Alice pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-quiero…..-no sabía si decirlo, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, era algo que mi corazón y yo habíamos estado guardando solo para nosotros- quiero olvidarme de mi vecino

El silencio reino la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Alice no comprendía lo que acababa de decir

-Alice…me enamore…de mi vecino- dije sintiendo que mi corazón latía con mucha rapidez.

-estás jugando- Alice aun no podía creer lo que le decía.

-claro que no, es la verdad desde hace tiempo me gusta, pero no quería decirlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-por el simple hecho de que es mi vecino, pero ya dejémoslo así-

No quería tocar mucho el tema, porque conociendo a Alice como la conozco querría saber más y si en algún momento lo vemos por aquí no podría disimular.

Julio 2013

Mi viaje a los ángeles fue estupendo, no nada más logre algo que yo misma me había propuesto, sino que tuve tiempo para pensar bien las cosas.

-voy a estudiar Psicología- le comente a Alice mientras comíamos- por fin me decidí es lo que quiero hacer.

-qué raro, justo lo que estudia tu vecino- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-él no tiene nada que ver- dije mirando la comida- y ¿si te digo que entrare a la misma escuela en la que estuvo él?

Él había salido en diciembre de 2012, así que no había oportunidad de toparme con él.

-jajajaja buena forma de olvidarlo Bella- Alice rio durante toda la comida.

En esa cuestión mi viaje no había ayudado mucho, me seguía gustando y era ilógico no lo había tratado tanto, pero había algo en el que me gustaba.

Cierto día de Julio la abuela de mi vecino visito a mi abuela, como eran viejas amigas aprovecho la visita que hacía por el vecindario para saludar; ese día no me encontraba yo pero mi abuela me informo inmediatamente lo que había sucedido ya que la señora me ofrecía un trabajo en su importadora.

-pero está muy lejos- dije pensando en realidad que no lo quería ver a él.

-sí, es lo mismo que yo le dije- mi abuela hacia la comida mientras hablábamos- por cierto me dijo que la escuela de psicología es muy buena que su nieto Edward aprendió mucho ahí-

Edward, ese era su nombre.

Ese mismo dia vi Los miserables, siempre me habían gustando los musicales así que me encanto el hecho de que cantaran durante toda la película, pero hubo una canción que capto mi atención "On my own" cantada por Eponine, vi su historia y analice la canción, definitivamente esa era la canción que le dedicaba a Edward.

Agosto 2013

Perfecto Bella te vas a inscribir 3 días antes de comenzar clases, ¡solo tú dejas todo para último minuto!

Mientras me inscribía con la Directora de la escuela, escuche que unos jóvenes estaban en recepción, no les hice mucho caso hasta que Salí. Mi sorpresa fue que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, ¡era Edward!

Él estaba de perfil, pero podía identificarlo muy bien, esa sonrisa podía identificarla en cualquier lugar.

No lo salude y prácticamente salimos al mismo tiempo de la escuela, pero en ningún momento noto mi presencia.

Al llegar a casa le comente a mi abuela.

-el hijo de Esme estaba en la escuela- dije tratando de sonar casual.

-¿en serio? Tal vez esté dando clases ahí-

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando mi abuela dijo esas palabras, ¿el? ¿Sería uno de mis maestros?

-¿co…como sabes?- mis nervios comenzaban a delatarme

-porque su padre, Carlisle le comento a tu abuelo que trabaja de maestro, pero no dijo dónde-

Ok, mi vecino del que he estado enamorada seria mi maestro. Todo el fin de semana estuve muy nerviosa, el domingo en la noche ya no podía más con los nervios, "cálmate Bella tal vez de clases en otro semestre más alto o tal vez en otra escuela no necesariamente en esa" dormiría esperando el lunes con nervios y emoción al mismo tiempo.


	2. Lo odio!

**hola! gracias a Karlakou** **por su comentario!; el capitulo anterior fue solo un resumen de como estuvieron las cosas pero a partir de este se pondrá mejor ;) **

El lunes llego, al salir de mi casa vi que su carro seguía ahí, tal vez el entraría más tarde si en un dado caso el seria uno de mis maestros.

Llegue a la escuela esperando no encontrarme con él, gracias a Dios nos dieron el horario y con él los nombres de los maestros: ¡perfecto! Él no estaba en esa lista.

Pasaron dos semanas y por fin seria la semana de novatos, era domingo y estaba preparando mi disfraz para el día siguiente, cuando de pronto me llego una solicitud de amistad de Tanya denali no teníamos ningún amigo en común y no la reconocía, así que entre a su página de Facebook y mi sorpresa fue que era la novia de Edward y no solo eso ella estaba en la misma escuela que yo.

¿Porque me agrego? Nunca hemos hablado y ¿solo a mí? ¿Por qué?

No la acepte, no quería tener que ver fotos de ella y Edward juntos.

Noviembre 2013

Este semestre ha sido muy pesado, tal vez el hecho de que deje de estudiar por dos años hizo que se me dificultara un poco más el estudio.

En cuestión de Edward sentía que poco a poco lo olvidaba, con tanta tarea y exámenes no tenía tiempo para pensar en él.

Diciembre 2013

¡Logre salvar el semestre! Mis calificaciones dejaban mucho que desear pero había pasado el semestre. Ahora disfrutaría mis vacaciones

Durante ese tiempo acepte a la novia de Edward, "el ya no me interesa, además tiene agregados a todos los de mi salón, ella no sabe que soy vecina de su novio".

Enero 2014

Mi primera semana en segundo semestre, ahora tenía el propósito de tener mejores calificaciones, sé que puedo lograrlo.

Una nueva maestra nos daría clase, su nombre era Rosalie y por lo que había escuchado era muy joven. Y así era cuando entro al salón de clases pensé que era una estudiante.

Poco a poco Rosalie se ganó el afecto de todos nosotros ya que era muy maternal y más que una maestra era una amiga.

Marzo 2014

Rosalie nos contaba que en septiembre del año pasado ella y un grupo de jóvenes que habían estado en esta escuela habían hecho un proyecto en la escuela de administración.

-no saben el trabajo que es chicos- contaba entusiasmada- una vez que salgan de la carrera se darán cuenta, pero lo disfrutaran-

Todos estábamos muy atentos mientras contaba la historia de su proyecto. Cuando la mención de una persona llamo mi atención.

-Edward quiso llevarse todo el crédito y ahora da clases en esa escuela- contaba Rosalie un tanto molesta.

Edward no, no podía ser él.

Rosalie termino de contar la historia y la duda era cada vez más grande, no conocía mucho a Edward pero no parecía el tipo de chico que se aprovecha de la situación. Decidí preguntarle si estábamos hablando del mismo Edward.

-Rosalie- la seguí hasta el pasillo- tengo una duda

-¿qué pasa?-

-el chico del que hablabas, Edward, de casualidad ¿no es Edward Cullen?

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos

-¡claro que no Bella!, Edward Cullen tiene una gran ética, el nunca haría nada de eso, del que hablaba era otro Edward-

-oh ya veo, pensé que era Edward Cullen-

-no- me miro curiosa- ¿de dónde lo conoces? El salió hace un año de la escuela.

-es que es mi vecino- dije mirando al suelo

-¿apoco? Y ¿se llevan bien?- pregunto sonriendo

-¡NO!, lo odio- dije sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué?-

-porque, pues es que el…-no sabía que decirle- él se cree mucho-

-jajajaja hay Bella- Rosalie sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Junio 2014

Por fin el semestre llegaba a su fin solo dos días más y exámenes y por fin seria libre.

-Bella, vamos por comida- me decía Jessica, mi compañera- tengo hambre

-si vamos-

Mientras caminaba y nos acercábamos al pasillo por donde estaba la oficina de la directora pude ver a un chico por la ventana, ¡era el! Edward.

Contuve mi emoción como pude mientras íbamos por comida, al regreso cruzaba los dedos por que el ya no estuviera ahí, pero por desgracia seguía con la directora. Subí de nuevo a mi salón de clases.

-hay tengo que sacar copias de esto- decía Ángela otra de mis compañeras

-¡yo voy!- me ofrecí muy entusiasta ya que la copiadora estaba junto a la oficina de la directora

Baje temblando y cuando di vuelta para ir con la chica de las copias lo vi recargado en el mostrador. Me miro detenidamente, pero yo pretendía no haberlo visto.

-me….me das dos copias de esto- le di las hojas a la chica.

¡Por Dios Bella cálmate!

Intentaba ignorarlo pero su mirada insistente no me dejaba ni por un momento.

Iba a voltear a verlo pero no pude.

-¡Bella!- grito Jessica- mientras sacan las copias vamos a ver nuestras calificaciones ven.

Las calificaciones las tenía la secretaria, su oficina quedaba frente al mostrador.

Me di la vuelta para entrar y vi de reojo que Edward se movió rápidamente de tras de mí.

Edward entro junto con nosotras a la pequeña oficina, pero seguí ignorándolo.

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la secretaria mientras nos daba las calificaciones.

-vine a hablar con la directora, para darles una plática a algunos alumnos, antes de vacaciones-

-oh muy bien- la secretaria se quedó callada mientras nos veía a nosotras, tal vez para vigilar que no moviéramos nada.

Salí de la oficina tambaleándome, no puede ser que me ponga tan nerviosa.

Para el sábado, la jefa de mi grupo nos mandó un mensaje teníamos que ir el lunes aunque algunos de nosotros no teníamos que presentar los exámenes de ese día.

"nos darán una plática y es voluntariamente a fuerzas" – había escrito mi compañera

"Una plática" cerré los ojos, esa platica la daría Edward.

**Adelanto prox capitulo**

-Pasa- dije un tanto nerviosa

-gracias-

Edward paso a mi casa, mientras yo solamente lo admiraba.


	3. Julio

Me había despertado ese día muy nerviosa, intente escoger la mejor ropa que tenía, pero que luciera como si fuera un día normal de escuela.

Durante el camino estuve muy nerviosa, ¿Qué clase de platica será?

Llegue a la escuela y fui directo a mi salón, mis compañeros estaban contestado su examen; estuvimos esperando una hora y Edward no llegaba.

-jóvenes pasen al auditorio por favor- la voz de la directora a través del micrófono hizo que mi corazón saltara.

Entramos al auditorio mis amigas y yo, nos sentamos adelante ellas por supuesto no sabían que mi vecino daría la plática, mucho menos que me gustaba.

-Buenos días- su voz hizo que volteara rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras entraba el me miraba sonriendo.

Tuvo unos minutos para conectar su computadora, bocinas y demás. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse en cualquier momento y no podía decirle a nadie, no quería decirle a nadie que estaba enamorada de él.

-podrían hacer las sillas para atrás por favor- pidió cuando todos mis compañeros habían llegado.

Hicimos lo que dijo y me senté hasta atrás dejando una silla frente a mí a modo de protección-

-Buenos dias- saludo Edward a mis compañeros.

Su plática fue motivacional, pero mientras hablaba yo solo lo admiraba, se notaba que le encantaba dar platicas; a medida que pasaba el tiempo nos puso dos dinámicas; se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

-alguno de ustedes quiere pasar- pero lo ignore mis piernas temblaban, si pasaba al frente lo más probable es que me caería o se notarían mis nervios.

Pasaron 4 de mis compañeros y las dos dinámicas que puso fueron muy divertidas, era de coordinación, gracias a Dios que no pase.

Para la última diapositiva de su exposición pidió que alguien lo leyera.

-aquí no han estado muy participativos- dijo acercándose de nuevo a donde estaba yo- ¿alguien quiere leer?

Me miraba fijamente sonriendo, yo solamente moví la cabeza diciendo no. Uno de mis compañeros Mike acepto leer.

Para terminar su plática dijo lo siguiente:

-al principio no me presente mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy psicólogo y doy clases en la escuela de Administración; la razón por la que no me presente fue para no crearles una figura de autoridad, si me presentaba como un maestro o como psicólogo ustedes no participarían de la misma manera. Chicos yo ya pase por su lugar, se el trabajo que conlleva sacar una carrera adelante es muy duro, pero sé que ustedes lo podrán hacer- dijo sonriendo- confió en ustedes.-

Todos le dimos un fuerte aplauso, y yo Salí corriendo del auditorio, en recepción estaban varios de mis compañeros.

-Bella ¿me podrías prestar tu cuaderno de estadística?- pregunto Jessica.

-sí, claro- le entregue el cuaderno y en ese momento apareció Edward. Se acomodó en el mostrador de tal forma que quedo frente a mí.

-también hay que sacar fotos de este libro- dijo Ángela.

Estuvimos esperando copias por 1 hora ya que todos mis compañeros se dieron cuenta de que sacamos copias de los libros para estudiar y cada uno quería un juego, Edward estuvo ahí toda la hora, pensé que estaba hablar con la directora o esperaba a alguien; pero no ahí estuvo esperando… de vez en cuando sentía su mirada, otras veces se ponía a cantar.

¿Me estará esperando a mí?, bella no veas cosas que no son.

Salí de la escuela, preguntándome ¿Por qué se quedó tanto tiempo ahí? ¿Si ya no estaba haciendo nada? Llegue a mi casa y mi sorpresa fue que su carro ya estaba ahí.

Julio 2014

Disfrutaba mis vacaciones el máximo, la verdad es que ya las necesitaba; una tarde mientras miraba películas escuche la puerta, mi sorpresa fue que era Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

-buenas tardes hija, ¿no está tu abuelita?- dijo sonriendo.

-si permítame-

Mi abuelita salió y yo me encerré en mi cuarto, escuche las voces de unas personas, después que se fueron Salí.

-¿a qué venían?- pregunte a mi abuelita

-Edward está enfermo así que va a estar viniendo para que lo inyecte-

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Edward iba estar viniendo a mi casa? ¡Podría verlo y hablar con él!

Los primeros días mi intento de verlo fue inútil, en primer lugar porque iba a las 7 am y definitivamente no me levantaría solo para verlo, además que sería muy sospechoso y a las 4 pm que le tocaba de nuevo la inyección venía con la novia.

Era martes y para el miércoles terminaba su tratamiento, escuche que tocaban mientras estaba en la cocina, como eran las 3:30 no pensé que fuera el, ¡pero si!

-Pasa- dije un tanto nerviosa

-gracias-

Edward paso mi casa, mientras yo solamente lo admiraba.

-déjame le hablo a mi abuelita- fui por el pasillo sintiendo su miraba - ahorita viene- dije entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

Perfecto bella tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él y ¡no la aprovechas!

Al día siguiente era la graduación de un amigo así que me levante muy temprano, era el último día que el vendría así que era perfecto. Mientras hacia un arreglo para mi amigo escuche que tocaron la puerta y prácticamente Sali corriendo para abrir.

-hola- lo salude mientras abría la puerta- pasa

-hola, si gracias- entro a la casa y saludo a mi abuelita.

-espérame un momento deja le ayudo a Bella con esto- mi abuelita me explicaba cómo poner el moño, Edward se puso justo atrás de mí y no pude concentrarme.

Mi abuelita fue a preparar la inyección y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Cuándo entran los de psicología a la escuela?- pregunto sonriendo

"tu novia estudia ahí, ve y pregúntale a ella" pensé contestarle pero no sería correcto.

-no sé, todavía no quiero pensar en eso- dije sonriendo

-¿te da clases Rosalie?- pregunto acercándose un poco a donde estaba yo

-sí, es la mejor-

Sonrió, enserio amaba su sonrisa

Se dio la vuelta y note que miraba unos arreglos en la pared, lo mire y de pronto me percate de algo, había un espejo en la pared y por ese espejo me miraba, me puse roja. En ese momento mi abuelita salió para poder inyectarlo y lo llevo al cuarto de huéspedes.

De regreso seguí sentada en la mesa, como era la última vez que lo inyectaban le pago a mi abuelita y se despidió.

-adiós Bella- dijo mientras sonreía

Mi corazón casi se sale cuando menciono mi nombre

-adiós- dije sonriéndole y rio.

No podía distinguir si era una risa nerviosa o solo porque sí.

Días después me entere de algo que me causo mucha alegría, ¡Edward había terminado con su novia!

¿Tendría yo una oportunidad con él?

**Avance prox capitulo**

-Te quería decir que…- sentía mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sentía su mirada pero no podía mirarlo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras: me gustas

Lo dije y el silencio se hizo presente.

**Hola!, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo :) ya se pondrá interesante :D **


	4. me gustas

Agosto 2014

Mi tercer semestre había empezado muy bien.

Un día estaba con Jessica y Angela afuera de la escuela y justo en ese momento sale Rosalie.

-¡hola chicas!, ¿qué tal su primera semana?- saludo Rosalie

-muy bien, solo que extrañamos que nos des clases- Rosalie solo daba clases a segundo y quinto semestre, así que tendríamos que esperar un año para que nos volviera a dar clase.

-lo sé, yo también- Rosalie saco su celular- permítanme déjenme le marco a un amigo.

Rosalie sonrio

-le voy a marcar a Edward- dijo presionando los números- le diré que le mandas saludos-

-¡NO!- grite tratando de tomar su celular, pero se hizo a un lado- no juegues así, por favor no- trate de susurrar por si acaso Edward contestaba en la otra línea.

-hola Edward- rosalie saludo- ¿no puedes venir por mí?- hizo una pausa- si aquí estoy.

Colgó y me miro.

-voy a ir a comer con Edward, tuve un problema y me gustaría platicar con el- me explico.

Pasaron 10 minutos y yo esperaba poder ver a Edward, pero Jessica que se iba conmigo en el camión quería irse ya.

-ya nos vamos rosalie, nos vemos después- Jessica se despidió

-hasta luego- dije dirigiéndome a la salida de la escuela, en eso veo llegar a Edward en su carro.

Días después Rosalie me mandó un mensaje.

"Bella tengo curiosidad, dime que pasa con Edward"

¡Bella! Eres tan obvia que ya lo sabe.

"solo me cae mal y ya" respondí cruzando los dedos porque me creyera

Rosalie no respondió y pensé que me había creído.

Mientras estaba en Facebook vi las sugerencias de amigos y ahí estaba el Edward.

¿Lo agrego? ¿Y si no me acepta?

Llame a Alice preguntándole

-¡Bella por favor agrégalo!- dijo emocionada- no va a pasar nada

-no, solamente que si no me acepta será el más claro ejemplo de que no le agrado-

-no seas ridícula, ¡agrégalo!-

Alice logro convencerme y le mande una solicitud de amistad; pasaron 2 horas y nada. Tonta bella tonta, seguida diciéndome. Entre por una vez más al Facebook pero mi internet se puso muy lento, así que fui por un poco de agua, regrese y aun no se cargaba la página, tome un poco de agua y de pronto se puso la página de Facebook con una notificación que decía: Edward Cullen ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad. Comencé a ahogarme con el agua en cuanto lo leí.

Septiembre 2014

Este mes había empezado y nunca me hubiera imaginado como resultaría ser.

-mándale un mensaje- dijo Jessica

-no, tal vez este ocupado- le dije mientras miraba mi celular fijamente

-no seas ridícula- tomo mi celular y corrió hacia uno de los baños de la escuela

-¡no jessica!- corrí detrás de ella pero fue inútil, se encerró bajo llave.

No quería pensar en lo que jessica sería capaz de escribirle a Edward. Espere uno minutos y salió con una sonrisa.

-toma- me dio mi celular y fui inmediatamente a la conversación.

"qué onda"

Mire a Jessica enojada

-¿enserio? ¿Qué onda?- pregunte

-¿qué más le podía poner?-

Suspire, que pasaría si Edward no me contestaba o más bien mi preocupación era si contestaba ¿de que hablaría con él?

Pasaron unos minutos y Edward contesto, mi sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?-

-bien Edward ¿y tú?-

-muy bien gracias- respondió rápidamente

Pregunte por su trabajo y comentamos un poco sobre la escuela, pero solo eso, leí su último mensaje y decidí dejarlo así.

Esa misma semana Edward publico algo en su Facebook

-Familia y amigos estoy muy emocionado por darles esta noticia, en 4 meses me voy a Londres a comenzar una maestria-

Cuando lo leí mi corazón se rompió

Él se iría, las maestrías duraba años así que ya no lo vería.

Al día siguiente busque a Rosalie.

-¿por cuánto tiempo se va Edward?- pregunte intentando no mostrar mi tristeza

-se va por un buen tiempo Bella- dijo mirándome detenidamente- si vas a decirle algo hazlo ya.

Lo que me dijo hizo que abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte

-Bella, por favor- camino para colocarse frente a mí- no nací ayer, sé que estas enamorada de él.

Suspire.

-¿pero qué puedo hacer?-

-díselo- puso su mano en mi hombro- si vas a amarrar algo amárralo ya-

-no, me da miedo su reacción-

-Bella, el miedo es lo peor que puedes sentir; el miedo te impide hacer cosas tan pequeñas que pueden resultar ser tan grandes- dijo sonriendo.

-déjame pensarlo- dije suspirando.

Pasaron unos días y yo aún no decidía si decirle a Edward o no; Alice me decía que debería de intentarlo, Jessica y Angela pensaban que era una buena idea que no perdía nada; pero y ¿si su respuesta no era la que yo esperaba? ¿Si se burlaba de mí? Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento. Si le decía a Edward que me gustaba podían pasar dos cosas: 1.- que simple y sencillamente el sabría que me gusta y 2.- que él quisiera o pudiera corresponder mis sentimientos.

Pero el no saber cuál de esas dos opciones me atormentaba, ¿podría dejar de lado mi miedo, mi timidez, para decirle?

-Edward será un gran novio Bella, si le dices te ganas una joya de novio- dijo Rosalie mientras comíamos en la escuela- no tienes idea como es el con sus novias, desafortunadamente siempre le toca mala suerte en sus relaciones-

"yo nunca le haría nada malo" pensé, Edward se veía el tipo de persona con la que podías contar, que siempre iba a estar ahí para ti, así que no podía imaginar a una mujer haciéndole daño.

-pero aun no estoy segura Rosalie, ¿qué tal si regresa con su novia?- pregunte temerosa

-no Bella no, he hablado con él y me ha asegurado que no quiere regresar con ella, que eso ya termino-

Las palabras de Rosalie me animaron a decirle, talvez solo talvez si tendría mi oportunidad con él.

-¿y si le digo por mensaje?- pregunte

-Bella, si quieres que te tome enserio, hazlo en persona- dijo Rosalie mirando directamente a los ojos- hazlo

Un jueves en la noche estaba conectada en Facebook esperando a que Jessica me mandara una presentación, cuando lo vi conectado.

"hazlo Bella, solo hazlo"

-hola, ¿cómo estás?- mande el mensaje rápidamente.

-hola Bella, ¿bien y tú?- contesto inmediatamente

-bien gracias-

"Hazlo ya bella hazlo"

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo- hice una pausa- pero quiero que sea en persona

En ese momento Rosalie se conectó en Facebook y le mande mensaje inmediatamente

-voy a decirle a Edward- no me tome la molestia de saludar tenía que decirlo.

-¿enserio?, que bien hija- escribió al mismo tiempo que Edward me contestaba el mensaje.

-¿sobre qué es?- no le conteste, tenía que pensar bien las cosas- jajaja no me dejes con la duda por favor-

-no te preocupes no es nada malo…creo-

-pero dime de que se trata- pidió

-no te digo que en persona es mejor- trata de convencerlo

-pero solo dime una pista-

-no señor- dije, enserio como era terco

-jajaja está bien, ¿cuándo nos vemos?- mi corazón se acelero

-¿Cuándo puedes?-

-mañana- escribió rápidamente

-está bien, ¿a qué hora?- mañana, mañana le diría mis sentimientos.

-¿vas a la escuela?-

-si-

-puede ser a las cuatro- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué opinas?

-me parece bien-

-muy bien ¿y dónde nos veremos?- demonios no había pensado en eso.

-no se- dije sinceramente

-jajaja está bien mañana vemos eso, ya me voy a dormir-

-jajaja está bien, descansa-

-igual tú, hasta mañana-

Cerré la conversación y le mande un mensaje a Rosalie.

-mañana veré a Edward-

-no puede ser, ¡que emoción!- escribió- estoy muy orgullosa de ti no importa que pase-

-gracias- "creo" pensé

Cerré mi sesión de Facebook, ¿Estará bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer? Intente dormir, no quería pensar mucho en lo que pasaría.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy animada, ok lo vas a hacer Bella no lo pienses solo hazlo.

Durante toda la mañana no podía pensar en nada más. Cuando iba saliendo de la escuela Rosalie me hablo.

-¿a qué hora lo veras?-

-nos veremos a las cuatro- dije sonriendo

-muy bien, ¡suerte!- me despedí de ella y durante todo el camino a mi casa mis nervios se hacían cada vez más presentes. Habíamos quedado pendientes en decir donde nos veríamos pero aun no me mandaba mensaje, en cuando cruce la puerta de mi casa mi celular sonó.

-hola, ¿Dónde nos veremos?-

No podíamos vernos en la casa del otro, no estaría bien; intente pensar en un lugar cercano y en donde pudiéramos hablar. Mi primer pensamiento fue el parque de la iglesia que estaba a 6 cuadras de nuestras casas.

-hola, ¿Qué te parece en el parque?- pregunte ansiosa

-si me parece perfecto, ahí nos vemos-

Mire el reloj eran las 2 pm solo dos horas solo dos, esas horas pasaron lenta y rápidamente todo al mismo tiempo al igual que mis emociones estaba emocionada y nerviosa.

Alice me marco para acompañarme y asegurarse de que no me hiciera para atrás.

-tranquila Bella, solo respira- era fácil para ella decirlo, no estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos.

Llegue al parque y me senté en una banca de tal forma que vería cuando el llegara. Mire por todas partes y él no estaba. ¿Y si me dejaba plantada?

-Alice no lo veo- dije preocupada

-busca bien-

Fui hacia un quiosco que estaba hacia el otro lado del parque y ahí estaba sentado en una banca, dándome la espalda me acerque un poco y el volteo y me sonrió. Mi corazón se salía de la emoción. Antes de llegar con el colgué el teléfono.

-hola- saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hola-

Nos sentamos y el me miraba esperando lo que tenía que decir.

-¿no tienes idea de lo que te voy a decir?- pregunte intentando ganar tiempo

-no jajaja, no tengo ni idea- dijo sonriendo

Es el momento, hazlo.

-te quería decir que….-sentía mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sentía su mirada pero no podía mirarlo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras: me gustas.

Lo dije y el silencio se hizo presente.

**Avance próximo capitulo**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo único que pude distinguir fue la botella casi vacía de Ron, ¿cuanto tome anoche? y la pregunta mas importante era ¿que tontería hice? tome mi celular rezando por que no haya cometido una locura.

**Hola!, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews! me hacen muy feliz :D nos leemos en el prox cap **


	5. Hopelessly devoted to you

Hubo un momento de silencio, Edward miro al piso y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias-

¿Gracias? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa era la única respuesta que iba a conseguir? Pero en esa milésima de segundo pensé ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería conseguir?

-pero yo sigo hablando con Tanya- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza

Me quede pensando un momento, esas palabras me frenaron totalmente ya no sabía que decir.

-yo… no es que yo solo te lo digo para que lo sepas- dije sin darle mucha importancia- y yo sé que la verdad casi no nos llevamos pero no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación-

Dije preocupada de que no me volviera a hablar.

-no- dijo inmediatamente- no tiene por qué cambiar, podemos conocernos y mucho más-

Por un momento sentí una esperanza.

-es que te lo quise decir por qué sé que te vas a Londres y como Rosalie me dijo que es por un buen tiempo, pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo-

-si me voy a Londres, pero solo 2 semanas-

Mi cara de sorpresa era obvia, Rosalie me había mentido seguramente solo para animarme a hacerlo.

-maldita Rosalie- pronuncie las palabras en voz alta y Edward se rio- ella me dijo que te ibas como 3 años, sabes que olvida lo que te dije- dije riéndome, sintiendo pena por mí, como eres estúpida, pensé.

Edward solamente se rio. Estuvimos hablando por una hora y me dijo que ya tenía que regresar por que a las 6 tenía clases de inglés.

-¿vas a tu casa?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-si- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-te acompaño-

Se me hizo tonto, ya que vivíamos uno enfrente del otro; pero trate de disfrutar su compañía lo más que podía.

-¿estabas muy nerviosa?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-sí, un poco- mentí, mis nervios eran muchos.

Como íbamos caminando del lado de su casa tenía que cruzar la calle.

-bueno ya me voy -dije mirándolo, él se inclinó para despedirse de mi- que pena- dije sin pensarlo.

El solo rio y pregunto ¿Por qué?, yo no conteste y solamente cruce la calle, vi de reojo como se me quedaba viendo mientras caminaba cada uno a su casa.

Me encerré rápidamente en mi cuarto, rápidamente le mande un mensaje a Alice.

La verdad es que estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, después de los nervios que sentí la verdad toda pasó.

Esa noche Alice dijo que teníamos que vernos para que le pudiera contar todo, fuimos a un café y le conté todo, detalle por detalle.

-¡no puedo creer lo que hiciste!- dijo emocionada – enserio Bella, pensé que no lo harías.

-ni yo-

Más tarde Alice decidió quedarse a dormir en mi casa, como habíamos tenido fiesta mi tío dejo 6 cervezas en el refrigerador.

-¿podemos tomarlas?- pregunto Alice mientras la abría

-¡si ya la abriste! Borracha- reí mientras tomaba las demás y las llevaba a mi cuarto. Serian 3 cervezas para cada una.

Pusimos canciones en mi laptop, canciones tristes ya que ella estaba pasando por un mal momento con el chico que le gustaba, ella fue la primera en acabarse las 3 cervezas y rápidamente pude notar su ebriedad, como no me quería quedar atrás también me tome rápido la cerveza que me quedaba.

De ahí en mas no recuerdo nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de la noche, como que Alice no quería ir sola al baño y tuve que esperarla afuera y ella estaba cantando o que en un momento me caí; pero solo eso.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo único que pude distinguir fue la botella casi vacía de Ron, ¿cuánto tome anoche? y la pregunta más importante era ¿qué tontería hice? tome mi celular rezando por que no haya cometido una locura.

Revise mi Facebook ya que esa era la única forma de contacto con Edward: nada.

Respire aliviada, mire a Alice que apenas se estaba despertando.

Intente recordar que fue lo que había pasado, pero nada, en ningún momento recuerdo haber ido por el ron que estaba en la alacena, y tampoco recuerdo que estuviera la botella tan vacía.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Alice mirándose en un espejo

-nos emborrachamos por culpa de aquellos- dije tocando mi cabeza, me dolía mucho.

Después de eso Edward y yo no volvimos a hablar, pasaron dos semanas y le dije a Jessica y Ángela que sería buena idea juntarnos, Jessica le dijo a Rosalie si se juntaba con nosotras y ella acepto, decidimos que sería una pijamada en mi casa.

Como Rosalie fue la primera en llegar pensamos en ir por comida, durante el camino me saco platica con respecto a Edward.

-no te quise decir en el momento, pero ahora te lo digo- hizo una pausa y me miro- el día que le dijiste Edward, en la noche me mando mensaje.

La mire sorprendida ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-me dijo que porque no le había dicho nada, que lo tomaste desprevenido- hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta, pero como no hubo alguna continuo- le dije que era algo que tu tenías que hacer y que yo te apoyaba-

Termino de contar pero no encontraba que decir, mi primer pensamiento fue entonces que se molestó, que le molesto que le dijera mis sentimientos.

Esa noche la pasamos muy bien nos dormimos hasta las 5 am; ya cuando despertamos fui a preparar café, como era de costumbre me asome por la ventana de la sala y ahí estaba el, lavando el carro, rápidamente le hable a Rosalie.

-mira quien está ahí- dije sonriendo

-¿le hablo?- pregunto

-si quieres-

-¡Edward!- grito Rosalie, su grito se escuchó por toda la cuadra

-¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto riendo

-aquí dormí, ahorita voy y te saludo- prometió

Jessica y Ángela fueron las primeras en irse y espere que Rosalie fuera con Edward pero no.

Dos horas después le mande un mensaje.

-cómo eres mala, no lo saludaste-

-deja que te cuente- Rosalie comenzó a escribir- me dijo que si lo hubiéramos invitado si hubiera ido

Mi sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja.

-tenemos que organizar algo- dije sin pensar

-vamos a ver la de Anabelle-

-sí, me parece bien-

Rosalie se puso de acuerdo con Edward y habíamos quedado en ir junto con Jessica y Ángela, pero una triste noticia arruino todo, Edward iba a regresar con Tanya y no solo eso, ¡la quería llevar al cine con nosotras!

Entonces ¿a él no le importaba? estoy de acuerdo en que no corresponde mis sentimientos, pero ¿llevarla? Sabiendo que iba a ir yo al cine, me quedo muy claro lo poco que le interesaba. Rosalie decidió cancelar todo.

-no debiste decirle que te gusta Bella- dijo Rosalie unos días después; me quede en ¡shock!, ella fue la que más insistió en que yo le dijera a Edward, me dijo que Edward estaba seguro de no regresar con Tanya, me dijo lo buen novio que el seria, prácticamente me lleno la cabeza de pajaritos para que le dijera, ¿y ahora me sale con que no debí decirle?

-un corazón tan noble como el tuyo no lo merece- termino esa frase y no le dije nada.

Los siguientes días ya no volví a hablar de él con nadie, Alice me pregunto qué había pasado con él, solo le dije que ya no lo mencionara y eso fue todo.

Un día llegando de la escuela una cuadra antes de cruzar a mi calle, lo vi de lejos, no lo quería saludar y esta sería la primera vez que le hablaba desde que le dije que me gustaba. Los nos miramos a lados opuestos y de pronto me miro y sonrió.

-hola ¿Cómo estás?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-hola, ¿bien y tú?-

-bien- respondió alejándose de mí, sentí su saludo tan forzoso que hizo que me quedara en medio de la calle en shock, fue solo un segundo hasta que reaccione.

Como es buena costumbre de una chica enamorada, llegando a mi casa puse canciones tristes. Había una en particular que me gustaba, hopelessly devoted to you de la película Grease, comencé a escucharla.

"supongo que el mío no es el primer corazón roto, mis ojos no son los primeros en llorar, no soy la primera en saber que no hay forma de olvidarte"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

"mi cabeza dice: tonta olvídalo, mi corazón dice: no lo dejes ir, resiste hasta el final y es lo que estoy decidida a hacer, estoy locamente enamorada de ti; pero ahora no hay lugar donde esconderme desde que rechazaste mi amor"

Ya no quería llorar, el en realidad nunca me dio palabras de aliento para que yo pensara otra cosa.

Lo voy a olvidar, me prometí a mí misma.

Octubre y noviembre pasaron muy rápido, el dejar de pensar en Edward me ayudo a concentrarme en la escuela; cierto día entre a Facebook y vi una publicación que no fue mucho de mi agrado.

Era una publicación de Tanya diciendo que no era perfecta, que tenía mal gusto en música etc….

En realidad su publicación no fue la que me dolió si no lo que contesto Edward.

"para mi eres la niña más inteligente y linda que he conocido, eres muy especial"

Entonces, ¿yo no soy especial? Por eso él no puede fijarse en mí, Tanya es linda e inteligente y yo solo soy una chica tonta que pensó que podía conquistar a Edward Cullen.

Después de eso lo menos que me interesaba era pensar en él, poco a poco sentía que avanzaba en mi plan de olvidar; pero también estaba consciente que se aceraba la fecha de su partida a Londres.

Pensé en mandarle un mensaje, podíamos ser amigos y yo lo apoyaría siempre en su carrera.

Sabía que se iba a principios de enero, así que pensé en mandarle un mensaje deseándole feliz año y mencionar lo del viaje.

Era primero de enero, se lo mando en la tarde seguramente festejo mucho anoche y estará dormido.

Paso la mañana y mis nervios se hacían presentes.

¡Es solo un mensaje!- pensé

Ok, ya lo voy a mandar.

Entre a mi Facebook y abrí aquella pequeña conversación que habíamos tenido en septiembre.

"Hola, te deseo un feliz año y que te valla muy bien en tu viaje, ¡cuídate!"

Deje mi celular a un lado e inmediatamente sonó, era un mensaje de Edward.

**Hola!, si soy mala por dejarlas esperando jaja pero aqui esta el cap! :) saludos!**


End file.
